Session 1 Story
Our story starts with our group in the sprawling urban center of the world, Benerel City. The group is comprised of a diverse lot, each in Benerel for their own reasons. What binds them together is their affiliation with the Hightown Toughs. Boss lady introduces dwarves. Dwarves want factory investigated, rumors of zombies working there. Older dwarf offers reward of 500 to put it out of production. Early one day, the group is called to a warehouse in North Harbor where the Hightown Toughs do most of their business. The group has been called in by the mid-level boss who’s been in charge of them. In the room are three people. Selena, the boss, is a sharp and humorless woman with pale skin and dark eyes. She dresses too nicely for anyone to actually believe she works in a regular warehouse. Two dwarves in business suits sit by her desk. The younger of the two wears a fashionable handlebar mustache with a shaved chin. The older has a full red beard and an unhappy expression on his face. Selena tells the group of their job. A new can factory has recently opened that is undercutting prices and running other people out of business. There are rumors that the factory employs a powerful necromancer. The dwarven union boss doesn’t believe the story, says there’s no such thing as necromancers and if there were they wouldn’t waste their time running a factory. The group’s job is to investigate: ask some questions, look around, and find out what’s really going on within two days. As the dwarves leave, the older one discretely takes the group aside and offers 500 gold pieces if they can ensure that the factory gets closed down. The group decides to investigate the factory and heads towards its location in South Harbor. They come upon a mostly deserted area, filled with warehouses and the like. But at the factory, there is a large protest in progress. Several groups are there and there is a mixed message from the crowd. Some want basic rights for the undead they believe to be enslaved inside. Some want the undead to stop taking the jobs of living workers. The factory itself is one block long in both directions, a single story tall, and otherwise nondescript. It has a single entrance with two armed guards who seem unphased by the protest. The group decides to investigate the neighborhood. There is no other way in to the warehouse, so they decide to check out a local bar, the more blue-collar of two nearby establishments. There, they find an unkempt human former employee of the factory, hunched over and somber. After getting a few drinks in him, the group confirms that there are undead now working in the factory under the power of a weaselly little man in a black robe, with a huge medallion on his neck. The only living employees left are the necromancer and the guards posted outside at all times. The former employee tells the group of the regular supply deliveries that the factory gets from the pier. needed: Group steals a truck A shipload of undead workers were brought in and operate the factory day and night. Can find some material crates from an industrial city in the south. Written in a human dialect. Etrumin Trading Co. Inside the factory, a huge number of undead of all different races are working nonstop in pitch darkness. Some are losing limbs as they work and there are even motionless corpses in the middle of the floor. The undead pay the group no mind. There are no living creatures inside. Exploring the factory reveals a secret entrance to a series of sewers and abandoned transportation tunnels, newly connected and sealed off the rest of the city. Oblivious undead roam around. Following the tunnels to their end, the party enters an area where the ceilings are taller and uneven. Against the walls are empty coffins. At the far end is the necromancer in action. He is reanimating a corpse from one coffin as a team of zombies dislodges another coffin from the ceiling. He notices the group and uses a staff to order the horde of zombies attack. The enemy is overwhelming and the group runs. They are funneled into the limb pit (a large dumping ground for limbs, bones, and other humanoid debris. This is where used up workers are discarded.) where they’re forced to fight. Zombies have a very hard time climbing through the pit of body parts. Necro fights, hiding behind zombies and support beams. Group destroys supports to cause a cave in to win the fight. Adventure ends with Order Enforcement Authority responding to the cave in.